nintendofandomcom-20200223-history
Wolf O'Donnell
'Wolf O'Donnell ' sometimes called Lord O'Donnell, is the leader of the Star Wolf Team. He was rivals with James McCloud and continues to battle with Star Fox, under the current leadership of Fox McCloud. History When Wolf's team was hired to take down the Star Fox Team, Wolf wanted nothing but to fulfill Andross' orders and to kill Fox. The Star Wolf Team ultimately failed their mission, causing Wolf to seek revenge for his own personal reasons. Years later, in Star Fox: Assault, Wolf plans on taking down the Star Fox Team once more, but the later invasion of the Aparoids brings out a new meaning to Wolf's plans. When Fox was ambushed by Aparoids on top of the Persimmon's Building in Corneria City, Wolf flew into his rescue. However, he claims the only reason he did so was to kill Fox off himself later. It was at this point that Wolf told Fox "Don't hesitate. When the time comes, just act.", which got Fox through some later internal struggles. Wolf's initial pure villainy has greatly subsided since Star Fox 64 as some stories in Star Fox Command feature him and his team helping Star Fox, and the Pilot Gallery in Command states that he feels a grudging respect towards Fox (although this was actually implied in the original Japanese version rather than outright said), with him also expressing guilt after beating the Star Wolf Returns final mission, due to him cheating the Star Fox Team out of the victory. Despite this, he maintains his rivalry with and the dislike of the Star Fox Team and Fox in particular. Wolf and his team were thought to be killed in the explosion of the Aparoid Homeworld, but were revealed to have survived in Command, with a bounty on their heads sometime later. Several things happen depending on the route, Fox even hires Wolf to help him in one story. His ship is the only one in his team which keeps the original Wolfen design, but it is called the Red Fang in the North American instruction manual (the game itself does not change the ship's name). Super Smash Bros. series Wolf made a minor cameo in ''Super Smash Bros. Melee ''intro sequence where he is briefly shown fighting Fox from his Wolfen. The Wolfen also appears in Corneria though Wolf cannot be seen. In Super Smash Bros. Brawl, Wolf made his fighter debut as one of the final characters, sporting his design from Star Fox: Assault. He fights similar to Fox but behaves more wild-like. His final smash is the Landmaster but, it is red like the Wolfen. He was missing as a fighter in Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and Wii U, only appearing as both a trophy and an alternate costume for Fox. He did return in Super Smash Bros. Ultimate with a design based on Star Fox Zero, His final smash also changed to Team Star Wolf where he gets in his Wolfen and attacks the enemies with Star Wolf. In his classic mode run, he fights veterans that were previously cut from Super Smash Bros. Brawl and Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and Wii U, ending with a fight against Galleom. Specials * Neutral Special: Blaster * Side Special: Wolf Flash * Up Special: Fire Wolf * Down Special: Reflector * Final Smash: Landmaster / Team Star Wolf Other Appearances Leon from the F-Zero game series looks notably similar to Wolf, but shares his name with Leon Powalski. Wolf is also a notable antagonist in Starlink: Battle for Atlas. Star Fox joins Atlas while they hunt Wolf. Quotes Trivia * Originally, Wolf was supposed to make his debut in Star Fox 2 but, the original release for that game was cancelled. * Star Fox: Assault marks Wolf's first playable appearance. If the player manages to beat the game not allowing any of the Star Fox members to retreat on all missions, Wolf will be unlocked playable in VS mode. He has higher speed and health than all other characters, and is the only character able to pilot the Wolfen effectively. Category:Star Fox Category:Star Fox characters Category:Super Smash Bros. fighters Category:Super Smash Bros. trophies Category:Playable characters Category:Bosses Category:Antagonists Category:Super Smash Bros. stickers Category:Amiibo characters Category:Star Fox bosses Category:Anti Heroes Category:Super Smash Bros. Spirits